Verano en Guerra
by Elieth Schneider
Summary: El equipo del Bayern Munich debe atravesar el oceano atlántico para enfrentar lo que sería un simple partido amistoso, pero el destino les depara a algunos de sus jugadores algo mas que eso.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.- Vacaciones al fin.**

Era un caluroso pero muy esperado fin de semana. El ciclo escolar había terminado y las vacaciones de verano comenzaban, los niños y jóvenes de toda la nación se disponían a disfrutar de 2 largos meses de descanso.

En la ciudad de Miami, Florida; tres automóviles se estacionaban frente a un departamento, el cual consistía de 3 recámaras, su sala – comedor, cocina, baño y cuarto de lavado, pero lo mejor de este lugar no estaba dentro de él, sino lo que lo rodeaba.

Era un complejo de aproximadamente 10 edificios de apartamentos, los cuales estaban rodeados de hermosos paisajes naturales; eran separados entre si, por jardines o áreas verdes, el departamento de ellos, se encontraba en la planta baja y en la sala había una puerta de cristal que con solo abrirla, te llevaba a una extensa área de jardín que se encontraba en la parte posterior del complejo; allí encontrabas plantas de todo tipo, desde palmas hasta flores exóticas y a escasos metros de la puerta un hermoso lago, con todo y puente, para quien quisiera una caminata romántica; en el lago, se veían nadando algunos patos y en la orilla, alguna tortuga con su lento caminar. Además de esos hermosos paisajes, en el área común también tenían piscina, gimnasio, canchas de tenis y basketball.

De los automóviles descendieron 4 jóvenes, tres de ellos hermanos; cada vez que tenían oportunidad, los hermanos venían a este departamento; les fascinaba el lugar por que allí, ellos podían descansar, relajarse o si querían, divertirse; en el complejo vivían muchos de sus amigos por lo que si querían diversión no faltaba alguien que los siguiera.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y los jóvenes entraron a este, dejaron sus maletas en la sala y volvieron hacia los autos para traer más cosas hasta que terminaron.

- Por fin…no más universidad por dos maravillosos meses – dijo una chica mientras estiraba sus brazos y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

Esta era una joven de 21 años, su cabello era rubio obscuro y ondulado, el cual le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de la cintura, sus ojos eran de color gris-azulados, color que en la familia solo lo tenían ella y su abuelo paterno; su piel era blanca y muy sensible, era la más pequeña de sus hermanos y no solo en la edad sino también en estatura ya que medía 1.60, aun así su cuerpo era bien formado con curvas en los lugares indicados.

- No seas floja Eli, ¡levántate!, que hay que ir a comprar comida – le dijo su hermana, jalándola del brazo.

Ella, era un año mayor que Elieth (así es como se llama la primera), su cabello era chino, de color castaño claro, más obscuro que el de su hermana y le llegaba a la cintura; sus ojos eran de color verde, del mismo tono que los de su padre, era más alta que su hermana pues alcanzaba el 1.70 y su piel un poco más obscura, mostraba sus raíces latinas que la hacían lucir muy bien cuando estaba bronceada, en cuanto al físico, Erika, tenia también un hermoso cuerpo pero a diferencia de Eli a quién le gustan más los deportes, ella era un poco más delgada.

- Bueno ya…. vamos… - le dijo Eli levantándose del sofá y tomando su cartera – Leo, ¿vas con nosotras?

Leo era el tercero de los hermanos, también un año mayor que Eli, es decir, él era el hermano mellizo de Erika, pero ellos no eran gemelos idénticos, su cabello era más bien lacio; corto y de color castaño claro como el de su hermana, pero sus ojos eran color miel como los de su madre y su piel era clara como la de Elieth. Era el más alto de los tres con 1.80 de altura y como buen amante de los deportes su cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado .

- No…vayan ustedes… yo voy a ordenar un poco aquí – les dijo él, al momento que tomaba las maletas para llevárselas a las habitaciones.

- Como quieras – le dijo Eli haciéndole muecas a su hermano - ¿vas con nosotras?

Esta última pregunta, Elieth la había dirigido al cuarto huésped, quién hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de todo, pues se sentía fuera de lugar por ser solo un invitado en esta casa. Este huésped era una chica trigueña de cabellos castaño obscuro los cuales eran largos, lacios y le llegaban hasta la cadera con ojos color castaño obscuro. La chica se quedó un tanto sorprendida, al ver que era a ella a quién interrogaban.

- Y bien, ¿vamos? – le volvió a repetir Elieth.

- Ah si, vamos – sonrió la chica y siguió a las otras dos que salían en ese momento del departamento.

Las chicas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a comprar lo que necesitaban. Ya en el auto, Eli puso al tanto a su hermana sobre todo lo que necesitaba saber acerca de su huésped, su nombre era Lily del Valle, gran amiga de la primera, estudiaban juntas en la universidad y la peque la había invitado a pasar el verano con ellos pues se encontraba de intercambio en el país y no podía ir a ver a sus padres en estas vacaciones, por lo que no quiso que su amiga se quedara sola en el Campus.

Luego, las hermanas comenzaron a ponerse al tanto de lo que había pasado en la vida de la otra; los hermanos habían tomado caminos diferentes al estudiar cada uno en distintas universidades de acuerdo a sus intereses profesionales pero aún con esto, ellos eran muy unidos; no solo porque Leo y Erika eran mellizos sino también por que así los habían educado, esa unión tan especial que tienen los gemelos no era exclusiva para ellos, la compartían también con su pequeña hermana, los dos mayores cuidaban mucho de su hermanita y ella de los otros.

Todo el tiempo se comunicaban por teléfono, contándose como les iba en la universidad o apoyándose en los problemas que tenían, trataban de verse en cada vacaciones o descanso que tenían y el verano, era el período que más les gustaba porque tenían más tiempo para estar juntos y pasarla bien; por eso, año con año venían a Miami. Luego de un largo rato de conversación llegaron al tema que no podía faltar, los novios.

- Oye y por que no le dijiste a Jason que viniera contigo – le preguntó Eli a su hermana.

- No, eso ya terminó.

- ¿Y eso? – ella puso cara de fingida preocupación – ¿Porqué?, si se supone que lo amabas mucho.

Al ver la cara de drama por parte de su amiga, Lily no pudo evitar que se le saliera un pequeña risilla de complicidad y es que ella la conocía muy bien cuando comenzaba con su sarcasmo. Erika solo rió con ambas pues también ya conocía a su hermana.

- Pues ya ves que no tanto – le contestó luego como si nada - ahora ando en busca del amor – ella miro entonces a su hermana y luego a su nueva amiga con una expresión divertida - ¿creen que lo encuentre pronto?

- A lo mejor y lo encuentres aquí – le respondió la castaña tratando de ser cortés.

- ¿Dónde? – Eli fingió no entender - OO… ¿En el súper?

- ¬¬ No tonta – le respondió su amiga - en Miami

- Ahhh ya decía yo:P jajaja

- Pues solo que sea Ricky Martin, por que no creo encontrar a alguien aquí – respondió la mayor.

- Jajaja quien quita y sea algún loco que te topes en el camino – comentó la rubia.

- ¿Loco? Oo No me desees tanto hermanita…

Luego las tres chicas estallaron en risas.

- Es un decir… a lo mejor y encuentras a alguien por casualidad, quizás en tu trabajo, un compañero de trabajo quizás.

- No sé… - le dice encogiéndose de hombros - ya veremos que pasa… y tú, ¿Cómo andas en ese tema?

- Pues… - esta se hacía la loca – ¿yo?, nada de nada ya lo sabes.

- Es que estas bien loca, siempre terminas o peleando o desesperando a todos.

- Uuuyyy… si… yo también te quiero… uu con tremenda hermana para que quiero enemigos, no me eches tantas porras, ¬¬ Lily no te juntes con esta chusma XD.

- Jajaja se ve que son hermanas, las dos están igual de locas – rió la chica estrepitosamente.

- ¬¬ hey eso no es justo, yo que te he hecho – prótesto Elieth.

- Jajaja ya calmada, por cierto peque…. – le dijo su hermana cambiando de tema - ¿Y donde piensas trabajar este verano?

- Pues ya tengo trabajo - respondió alegremente - es como guía de turistas para los cruceros "Royal Caribean" daré recorridos toda la mañana hasta la 1 de la tarde y a veces puede ser que también en la tarde, pero mañana quiero ver si me dan trabajo en el club de South Beach para completar las horas que me faltan, aunque aguantar a esos niños ricos será lo más pesado.

- Jajaja… tu siempre me sorprendes… ya tienes todo planeado, en cuanto a los niños fresas no te preocupes que yo ando igual.

- Jajaja… ¿de verdad?, pues que es lo que tu piensas hacer.

- ¿Recuerdas a Sophie? Ella trabaja en el hotel "Embassy" que esta en South Beach, ya hable con ella y mañana voy a verla para que hablemos con el gerente, dice que de seguro si me dan el trabajo por que esperan la llegada de un gran grupo de personas que vienen de Europa.

- Entonces trabajaremos muy cerca, y sabes que piensa hacer Leo.

- Ni idea, en cuanto lleguemos le preguntamos.

- Sip, además tenemos que ver donde te podemos acomodar, ¿no lily?

- Si es verdad, - intervino la mayor - ¿piensas trabajar en tus vacaciones?

- Pues si existe la posibilidad, claro que si – respondió la aludida - no me vendría mal un poco de dinero

- Entonces veremos donde colocarte.

Las chicas terminaron sus compras y regresaron a la casa, al llegar encontraron que todo el lugar estaba ya limpio.

- OO hay que dejarlo encerrado más seguido.- comentó la peque al entrar.

- ¡Ya te oí!, Eli.

- Es que me sorprende que te hayas puesto a limpiar todo tu solo, mira que si sirves para mucamo

Leo la quería matar con la mirada, mientras las otras dos se partían de la risa, pero luego solo suspiro, la verdad era que ya extrañaba a su hermanita latosa.

- La verdad…iba a ver una película después de llevar las cosas a las recámaras, pero todo estaba lleno de polvo, no podías ni tomar el control sin ensuciarte, así que mejor decidí emplear mejor mí tiempo.

- Jajaja eso pasa cuando no se viene tan seguido, todo el lugar estaba abandonado – dijo la ojiverde.

- Si pero gracias a Leo ya no luce así – comento la trigueña divertida.

- Pero ahora les toca a ustedes hacer la cena y apúrense que me muero de hambre.

- A la orden mi general – le dijo la peque haciendo un saludo militar.

Las chicas se fueron a la cocina y prepararon la cena, cuando estuvo lista los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa; mientras comían, continuaban poniéndose al corriente de las actividades de los otros.

- Es verdad… este va a ser su último año de universidad ¿no? – decía Eli cayendo en cuentas que sus hermanos pronto terminarían, a ella todavía le faltaba año y medio.

- Si… un año más y terminamos – dice Erika analizando lo que acababa de decir Eli - que lástima… - su expresión se torno triste - ya no tendremos tiempo para estos viajes.

- Pues hay que disfrutar al máximo este último verano - dijo Leo dándole ánimos a su hermana - por que cuando salgamos… a buscar trabajo y pues quien sabe hasta cuando tengamos vacaciones de nuevo

- Pues a disfrutarlo se ha dicho – los alentó Eli, luego, alzó su vaso con soda para brindar con ellos.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, alzando también sus vasos y brindando, después de beber de su soda, Eli cambió de tema.

- Por cierto Leo, que piensas hacer, donde piensas trabajar este verano.

- Mmm, no les había dicho por que hasta ayer me confirmaron, pero hace como un mes pedí trabajo con el equipo de los delfines, ayer antes de viajar me hablaron para decirme que me habían aceptado y que mañana me tengo que presentar a trabajar.

- Leo esa es una maravillosa noticia, muchas felicidades – le dice Eli saltando a sus brazos, luego Erika hizo lo mismo y Lily solo se limitó a felicitarlo.

Las chicas le platicaron a él sus planes y para celebrar que todos ya prácticamente tenían trabajo decidieron salir a pasear y divertirse un rato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Munich, Alemania._

En la Alianza Arena, el equipo de casa se encontraba entrenando como de costumbre a pesar de que la temporada ya había terminado.

- Una vez más, pero esta vez que sea más fuerte – decía su portero, el gran Genzo Wakabayashi – con esos tiros tan débiles jamás podrán anotar.

- Nuestros tiros no son débiles, es solo que ya estamos cansados – se quejaba uno de sus compañeros- además eres tú el que es invencible, jamás podremos contra ti.

- Si, aún estando al 100, solo Schneider es capaz de anotarte – decía otro.

- Eso es por que yo no me quejo todo el tiempo – les respondió alguien atrás de ellos.

Todos voltearon hacia donde se había escuchado la voz y se percataron que era Schneider quien se acercaba y unía a la conversación.

- Ya ven… – Genzo se divertía al ver a sus compañeros quejándose como niños pequeños que hacian pucheros para no continuar – ¿como yo tengo razón?, ustedes necesitan entrenar más.

- ¡Ay!, es que no es fácil regresar a entrenar después de pasártela tan bien.

- Quién los manda a emborracharse por varios días.

- Teníamos que celebrar.

- Ya chicos, regresen a entrenar – interrumpió la platica el entrenador.

Los jugadores habían regresado a su entrenamiento después de unos alocados días en los que festejaron su título como los mejores de Alemania, si, el Bayern Munich había vuelto a quedar como campeón de la bundesliga.

Pero eso ya quedaba en el pasado, ahora los jugadores se tenían que concentrar en el nuevo reto que afrontarían dentro de unos días, y para eso tenían que estar en forma.

- Se que es difícil volver a estar en forma en tan pocos días pero por eso tienen que entrenar duro, no querrán que los humillen en el partido ¿o si? – continuó diciendo el entrenador Schneider.

- Claro que no – respondían quienes antes se habían estado quejando.

- Debemos demostrar siempre que somos los mejores no importa que clase de partido sea – decía Schneider hijo.

- Siiiii – dijeron todos al unísono.

La directiva del club había arreglado un partido más del cual ellos se enteraron hasta que la liga terminó y aún cuando se quejaron, no pudieron cancelarlo.

Era un partido amistoso contra la selección de USA y para colmo en casa de ellos, atravesarían el océano para jugar un solo partido, muchos jugadores tenían ya planes para sus días de descanso, los cuales tuvieron que cancelar; como recompensa, por arruinar las vacaciones de sus jugadores, la directiva les ofreció a cambio que les pagaría todos los gastos para que se quedaran una semana más en la ciudad donde se realizaría el partido, esto terminó de motivarlos y olvidaron el incidente.

- Ok… terminada esta charla, a continuar con lo que se hacia – finalizó el entrenador.

El entrenador les daba las instrucciones necesarias y checaba que sus jugadores estuvieran en condiciones de presentarse a este compromiso. Ahora los chicos estaban concentrados en el partido, eran los campeones no solo de Alemania sino de Europa porque habían conquistado la Champions League de este año, así que no podían perder este encuentro aún cuando fuera amistoso, su orgullo se los impedía.

Rato después, el entrenador dio por terminado el entrenamiento, llamó a todos sus jugadores solo para dar unas últimas indicaciones.

- Chicos no creo que haya nada más que hacer… son un equipo fuerte y lo han demostrado al quedar como campeones, así que en este partido tienen que jugar como siempre lo han hecho, demuestren por que son los mejores.

- No se preocupe entrenador, no perderemos – su hijo demostraba su determinación habitual.

- Claro que no, por algo somos los mejores y lo demostraremos – Sho Shunko se unió a la afirmación de su capitán.

- Si, les enseñaremos como se juega al fútbol en Europa – Stefan Levin estaba decidido a demostrar por que era uno de los mejores.

- Así se habla chicos, pongan en alto los colores del equipo y el nombre de Alemania, por que el partido será transmitido a todo el mundo – el entrenador estaba feliz de ver tan motivados a sus jugadores.

- Ganaremos porque tenemos a los mejores jugadores de nuestro lado – agregó otro de los jugadores.

- Con ellos en el equipo somos invencibles – dijo otro más.

- Bien prepárense viajaremos en unos días para poder acostumbrarnos al clima de la ciudad.

- Si – respondieron todos.

**N/A: **

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia, solo me queda agregar que:

- Todos los personajes de CT pertenecen a su autor Yoichi Takahashi y a la compañía Sueisha.

- Elieth, Erika y Leo Shanks son personajes creados por mí, así como también Sophie Dechamps.

- Lily del Valle es propiedad de Lily de Wakabayashi.

- Royal caribean y Hotel Embassy son marcas registradas de sus dueños y espero no me demanden por utilizarlos en este fic.

- South Beach es la playa mas popular de la Florida por la constante visita de famosos, modelos y demas.

- El Alianza Arena es el estadio de fútbol sede del equipo Bayern Munich, la Bundesliga es la liga alemana profesional y la Champions League es el más importante torneo europeo de clubes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- La llegada del equipo.**

Los días pasaron y en la Florida, los Shanks se adaptaban rápidamente a la rutina de sus nuevos empleos.

Elieth había conseguido el empleo en el club y no paraba en todo el día, con sus dos trabajos iba y venía por toda la ciudad; sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos, no sabían de donde sacaba tanta energía.

Por las mañanas recibía a los visitantes que llegaban en los cruceros y daba tours por la ciudad mostrándoles los lugares más atractivos, después, trabajaba en cubierta hasta su hora de salida, de ahí se dirigía al club en donde hacía de todo tipo actividades, desde limpiar la piscina, ser mesero o decorar los salones para las fiestas de sociedad.

Erika también había conseguido el trabajo que quería y ahora trabajaba en un lujoso hotel; algunos días era recepcionista y otros trabajaba en el área de la piscina, todo dependía de donde la necesitaban.

A Lily no le había sido tan difícil conseguir un empleo, es más, pudo conseguir dos (por conveniencia de la autora XD), el día que Eli fue a solicitar al club de playa, ella la acompaño y tuvo tan buena suerte que contrataron a ambas, además de que la emplearon también en el mismo hotel donde trabajaba Erika, gracias a la recomendación de esta.

En cuanto a Leo, lo traían como loco en el estadio, tenía que ayudar a que el lugar estuviera listo, era obvio que pronto habría algún tipo de evento, por que todos trabajaban arduamente, iban y venían con toda clase de equipos y se estaban instalando pantallas y cámaras para poder transmitir por TV, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él y decidió a averiguar que era lo que sucedía.

- Dime que es todo esto, - le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros - ¿por qué están instalando todo este equipo?, ¿que no los jugadores están de vacaciones?... ¿a poco van a jugar?

- ¿Que no sabes chavo?, no son ellos los que van a jugar…

- ¿No?, ¿entonces quién?

- Pues es que va a haber un partido de soccer.

- A poco… OO, y quienes van a jugar.

- Es la selección contra un equipo europeo.

- ¡Uuuyyy!, entonces va a estar bueno el partido, quién será el equipo.

Los jóvenes continuaron platicando por un largo rato, así su amigo le platicó todos los detalles del partido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en Munich.

Era una agradable mañana de verano; el aeropuerto de la ciudad, se había vuelto un completo caos, un verdadero alboroto se había generado en el lugar y todo por que los inchas del equipo Bayern Munich se habían reunido allí para despedir a los jugadores.

Había llegado el día en que el equipo debía partir rumbo a América para disputar su encuentro amistoso, y todos querían estar allí para desearle suerte al campeón; desde el estacionamiento comenzaba todo el mar de gente, pero no solo eran los fans, también se encontraban presentes los medios de comunicación más importantes del país, para tratar de obtener algunas declaraciones por parte de los jugadores en torno a este partido, toda esa gente allí reunida con los colores del equipo, daba la impresión de ser una gran masa roja viviente que se aglomeraba alrededor de las salidas internacionales. En ese momento, el autobús con los jugadores llegó al lugar y ellos vieron con preocupación, que les sería muy difícil poder abordar su avión.

Los jugadores descendieron del autobús y caminaron por los pasillos, siendo rodeados por el río de gente que quería acercarse a ellos, ya sea para desearles suerte o para pedirles una entrevista.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala, el entrenador dio una pequeña entrevista agradeciendo a aquellos que habían ido a apoyarlos y contestó algunas preguntas de los periodistas.

Unos minutos después el equipo abordo el avión y partieron rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Miami…

Otro día de trabajo había terminado y Leo por fin llegaba a casa después de una larga jornada.

Al entrar al departamento se encontró con que las chicas ya estaban allí y se encontraban limpiando la casa. Y es que cada día después de trabajar ellos no se quedaban viendo televisión, siempre buscaban alguna diversión nocturna.

La noche anterior habían tenido una pequeña reunión con sus amigos del complejo y el lugar no había quedado muy bien; cada noche se veían y eso se convertía en un verdadero caos. Disfrutaban de sus vacaciones entre trabajar y divertirse en la playa, la ciudad o cualquier otro lugar.

- Ya llegue…– les dijo Leo mientras ponía las llaves en la mesa de centro.

- Que bien – le respondió una de sus hermanas.

- Me hubieran esperado para ayudar.

- No, ya casi acabamos, además Isaac nos ayudó un poco.

- A poco vino, ¿no tenía guardia?

- No, hoy no le tocaba, pero dinos como te fue hoy.

- Bien… aunque hay demasiado trabajo en el estadio.

- ¿Y eso por que?…- preguntó ella algo intrigada y dejando de hacer lo que hasta el momento realizaba - ¿no que la temporada ya terminó?

- Sí, pero… - le sonrió alegremente, a leguas se notaba que algo tramaba - les tengo una noticia.

- ¿De que se trata? – preguntaron las chicas intrigadas.

- La MSL va a organizar un partido especial y será aquí en la ciudad.

- ¿De verdad? – Eli era la más atenta a lo que tenía que decir su hermano - ¿Y quienes van a jugar?

- La selección contra el Bayern Munich.

- NOOOOOOO - ella abrió los ojos como platos soperos y puso una gran cara de emoción con el simple hecho de haber escuchado el nombre del equipo alemán - ¿de verdad? Ahhhhh… - ahora Eli comenzó a saltar de alegría.

Los chicos solo la miraban sin saber que decirle nnU, estaban sorprendidos de ver la cara de emoción que ella había puesto, no sabían si reír o golpearla por payasa, ya sabían que ella iba a reaccionar así pero aún con eso en ocasiones no sabían que hacer al respecto. Los tres optaron mejor por reír.

- ¡Tienes que llevarme! – Continuó diciendo - yo tengo que conocer a Genzo Wakabayashi, por favor, ¡Di que si! – la peque le suplicaba a su hermano poniendo cara de perrito extraviado con ojos llorosos – dime que si puedes llevarme a ese partido.

- Yo no se como te puede gustar alguien que ni conoces – le dijo Erika un tanto fastidiada con la conversación y es que ella nunca había entendido como su hermana idolatraba a un jugador de fútbol.

- Ya sabes que lo adoro desde que jugaba en el Hamburgo y ahora que viene con el Bayern no puedo perderme ese partido.

- Jajaja pensé que dirías eso, - dijo por fin Leo - y que enloquecerías con la noticia, por eso te lo dije.

- Pues claro, mi ídolo viene a la ciudad, entonces que… ¿si me vas a llevar?

- Por supuesto y si quieren, Erika y Lily también pueden venir.

Elieth volteo a ver a su hermana suplicándole que fuera, esta no le quedo más remedio que aceptar. En cuanto a Lily ella solo se limitó a aceptar sin decir o protestar nada.

- Pues ya que, vamos a ese dichoso partido – dijo finalmente Erika.

Elieth al ver que todos habían aceptado ir, sonrió ampliamente y dio rienda suelta a su alegría.

- ¡Yupi!, viene Genzo Wakabayashi y voy a poder verlo jugar, ¡Hurra!– ella saltaba por todos los sillones de la sala.

- ya bajate que te vas a dar en toda la ma…ndarina.

- ¡hurra! ¡Yupi! – ella continuaba saltando de sillón en sillón sin escuchar la advertencia de su hermano.

- ¡Hey peque!, ya baja de tu nube que tenemos que terminar de limpiar – rezongó Erika.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Los chavos nos invitaron a ir al billar y llegan en media hora.

- Ok ya entendí.

- Las ayudo para que tengan tiempo de cambiarse.

Lily solo vio muy divertida la escena, no había dicho nada pero en su interior también estaba muy emocionada por que por fin podría conocerlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente…

El vuelo procedente de Alemania por fin había aterrizado en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, los jugadores del equipo alemán descendieron del avión y pronto fueron rodeados de innumerables medios de comunicación, las dos principales cadenas televisivas americanas de deportes estaban allí presentes por que deseaban tener una cobertura total.

- Vaya, creo que aquí están peor que en Munich – dijo uno de los jugadores.

- ¿Será por que se juega en su casa? – le respondió otro.

- ¿O por que es un partido de su selección? – agregó otro más.

- Pues sea lo que sea, no nos interesa, nosotros vinimos a ganar y punto – dijo de manera tajante su capitán sin darle importancia a los reporteros.

Al igual que en Alemania, el entrenador dio una pequeña entrevista, después, los principales jugadores respondieron también algunas preguntas y luego pasaron a las fotos.

Una vez que terminaron con todo esto, el equipo salió del aeropuerto, en la salida ya estaba un autobús esperándolos para conducirlos al hotel. En el camino, los jugadores disfrutaron de la vista que presentaba la ciudad.

- Se nota que es una hermosa ciudad – dijo Levin al verla.

- Si, y se nota que hay lindas chicas – respondió Sho sonriente al ver a unas chicas caminando por la calle.

- Ya quiero salir a conocer – agregó un tercero.

- Pues se quedaran con las ganas por ahora – los interrumpió el entrenador.

Todos los jugadores voltearon a ver a su entrenador.

- Hasta que pase el partido ninguno de ustedes puede salir del hotel, solo saldrán para ir al estadio a entrenar ¿quedo claro?

- Si – respondieron todos desilusionados.

El autobús llegó al hotel, este era un lujoso hotel de 5 estrellas, el cual se encontraba frente a la playa, desde las habitaciones se podía ver bien todo el malecón y tenia todos los lujos característicos de un gran hotel.

Todos comenzaron a descender del autobús y se concentraron en el lobby, esperando se les asignara su compañero y número de habitación. El gerente del hotel salió a recibirlos.

- Bienvenidos al Embassy South Beach, mi nombre es Jacob Smith y soy el gerente, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirla.

- Muchas gracias yo soy Rudy Frank Schneider entrenador del equipo – le dijo mientras ambos hombres se estrechaban las manos.

- Bien ahora mismo le doy las llaves para que usted las designe como crea mejor.

El gerente le pidió a la recepcionista las llaves que tenían guardadas para ellos y después de entregárselas al entrenador, se despidió y se retiró a su oficina. Luego, el entrenador comenzó a repartirlas designando a los compañeros de habitación.

- Levin y Sho van juntos – les dijo dándole la llave a Sho.

- Si – respondieron ellos.

- Ballack con Santa Cruz.

- Si.

- Rensing con Dreher.

- Si.

Así continuó con la lista hasta que solo le faltaban dos…

- Por último Karl con Wakabayashi.

- Ya que – dijo Genzo resignado.

- Ni que a mi me gustara estar siempre contigo, Wakabayashi.

- Pues cambiemos con Sho y Levin.

- Preguntémosles entonces.

- Olvídenlo, se aguantan y punto – respondió Levin.

- No se hagan, si bien que ya están muy acostumbrados de quedar siempre en la misma habitación – se burló Sho.

- Si bien que les gusta estar juntos, se nota que se adoran.

- Muy graciosos – respondieron ambos.

- Bueno Levin yo me voy – le dijo Sho al rubio en el momento en que tomó sus cosas y se retiró de ahí.

- ¿Hee?, oye espérame, me voy contigo – respondió él, pero el otro ya se había adelantado – bueno, adiosin, hay se ven – les dijo a los otros dos burlándose y corriendo al ascensor.

Genzo solo suspiro resignado de que nuevamente le tocara Karl como compañero, por su parte Levin había corrido tratando de alcanzar a su amigo pero ya no lo pudo hacer e hizo un mohín de disgusto al ver que perdía el ascensor, pues, no le quedaba mas remedio que esperar el siguiente, Genzo rió con ganas de ver al sueco tratar de alcanzar al chino y haciendo pucheros, luego, levantó su maleta del suelo y se dispuso a subir también.

- Pues creo que también nos va…- el no pudo terminar su frase al ver que el alemán se iba acompañado de su padre - ¡hey a donde vas!

- Enseguida vuelvo, no me tardo.

- Por lo menos dame la llave… - le gritaba mientras veía que el rubio salía del hotel – maldito me deja aquí con todo y sus maletas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esperar unos minutos, Levin por fin había llegado a la habitación que compartía con Sho, pero al estar frente a la puerta, ambos jugadores se dieron cuenta de que la llave que se les había proporcionado estaba equivocada, pues por más que pasaron la tarjeta por el sensor este no quiso abrir.

Como buenos partidarios de la dedocracia, cada uno de ellos enviaba al otro a la recepción para cambiar la llave, pero como su sistema no los llevaba a ninguna parte, optaron por el plan B, este era jugar un piedra, papel o tijera y el que perdiera, tendría que bajar, así pues, luego de unas 10 rondas, el que salió perdiendo fue el sueco, el cual a pesar de las protestas no le quedo más remedio que cumplir con lo convenido.

Al llegar al lobby, lo primero que observó fue que la recepción se encontraba vacía, la recepcionista que habían visto cuando llegaron no estaba ya y él se sintió un tanto molesto de tener que esperar a que algún empleado se dignara a ir a atenderlo.

Se recargó sobre el mostrador mirando hacia la salida para esperar a que alguien llegara, cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba.

- Disculpe la demora en que le puedo servir – le preguntaron.

- Vaya ya era hora – dijo él, al momento en que se giraba para darle la cara a la persona que le hablaba - tengo….

Levin ya no pudo terminar su frase, se le borraron todas las ideas y todo debido a que encontró frente a él una hermosa morena, su piel bronceada hacia un perfecto contraste con los atractivos ojos verdes que tenia, lo que la convertía ante los ojos del sueco en una exótica belleza.

- Si dígame, que puedo hacer por usted – preguntó la chica con una amable sonrisa.

- Ahh…. – él se había quedado sin palabras, y por el momento, su cerebro no coordinaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Señor? – le decía ella pasando la mano enfrente a los ojos de él – ¿se encuentra bien?

- Si, yo, este… yo… yo venía a…

- ¿Si?, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?

El no recordaba ni por que estaba allí, por más que trataba, solo alcanzaba a decir medias palabras sin ningún sentido, lo único que tenia en la mente era la sonrisa de ella, se moría de la pena por no saber como salir de esta situación y lo peor era que ella lo veía con mucha diversión.

- Y bien – le dijo ella riendo – ¿aun no recuerda por que vino?

Levin estaba que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, con estas simples palabras ella lo había hundido, entonces bajo su mirada tratando de buscar algo que lo hiciera recordar el porque estaba allí y lo encontró entre sus manos.

- ¡La llave! – exclamó él.

- ¿oO?, ¿Que tiene la llave? – preguntó ella viendo la llave que él traía en las manos.

- Ahhh… - él sonrió ya más tranquilo -perdón, es que necesito que me cambien la llave, esta no abre.

Levin le dio entonces él número de habitación, ella entonces buscó la llave correcta y se la entregó a él con una sonrisa muy coqueta.

- Bueno muchas gracias – le dijo tomando la llave y casi huyendo del lugar muerto de la pena.

Ya en el camino hacia el ascensor el comenzó a recriminarse.

- Pero que fue lo que me paso, nunca actuó de una forma tan babosa, tremendo oso que acabo de pasar, como me pude haber quedado como un tonto frente a ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de un rato de estar esperando a que Karl volviera, Genzo fue a la recepción a pedir una copia de la llave pero como no sabia ni que número de habitación tenía, no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que su amigo regresara.

- Pero este me la va a pagar, con el calor que hace y yo aquí sentado con camisa de manga larga.

Genzo se sentó en uno de los sillones del lobby mientras se quitaba el saco del traje, que traían como uniforme de viaje. Luego de un rato de esperar, Genzo estaba ya muy aburrido y comenzaba a desesperarse. Solo veía quien entraba y salía del hotel.

- Maldito Schneider, en serio que me la pagara a la primera oportunidad que tenga – gruñía el japonés en voz baja.

En el momento que Genzo maldecía a Karl no solo en alemán sino también en japonés, algo llamo su atención, era una joven que entraba corriendo al hotel.

Al verla puso cara de baboso y por poco y se le cae del sillón por seguir los movimientos de ella, a él le pareció la chica mas linda que había visto, quedó cautivado por su hermosa piel y su sedoso y largo cabello que se movía con la carrera que ella daba. El supo enseguida que ella trabajaba allí, por que traía puesto el uniforme del hotel.

El observó atentamente como la chica entraba al área de empleados, entonces él supuso que ella acaba de llegar a trabajar. Estaba tan intrigado con ella que deseaba saber por lo menos su nombre así que se decidió.

- ¡Wow!, que linda, tengo que saber quién es – se decía en voz alta al momento de levantarse de su asiento para ir a buscarla.

- ¿Quién?– escuchó que una voz conocida le decía detrás de él.

- Ahh ya regresaste – respondió Genzo un tanto fastidiado y algo molesto, luego de girarse y ver que Karl había regresado justamente en el momento más inoportuno, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Si… ya vamonos a la habitación – le dijo Karl mientras tomaba sus cosas.

- No, ahora tu espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo – dijo él queriendo ir tras la chica.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Solo quiero saber el nombre de alguien.

- No hombre, espérate, ya tendrás tiempo para andar de conquistador - le dijo tomándolo del hombro – ahora subamos – y dicho esto, comenzó a dirigirse al elevador.

- Si, como tu si pudiste irte y dejarme con todo – Genzo le hacia un gesto de reclamo al rubio- tengo horas esperándote, que te cuesta esperarme 5 minutos – y después imitó la acción del otro.

- Lo siento, fuimos a ver el estadio – le dijo mientras el ascensor se abría y él entraba.

- Ah, ¿y cómo esta el lugar? – ya con otra actitud Genzo hacia lo mismo.

- Pues déjame decirte que esta en excelentes condiciones – la puerta se cerró y ambos continuaron su plática mientras subían.

**N/A: **

- Ballack, Resing, Santa Cruz y Dreher son apellidos de jugadores reales, los tres últimos del Bayern.

- La MSL (Mayor Soccer League) es la liga profesional de soccer en los Estados Unidos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.- Una muy entretenida noche. **

Wakabayashi y Schneider subieron a su habitación y comenzaron a desempacar; cuando estaban casi por terminar, oyeron que alguien tocaba a su puerta, al abrir se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de Levin y Sho.

- Pasen – les dijo Genzo cuando abrió.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó Levin entrando y buscando un lugar para sentarse.

- Supongo que nada - le respondió Schneider, encogiendose de hombros - recuerda que no podemos salir.

- Pero eso no es necesario, – le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa - podemos hacer algo aquí.

- ¿Qué propones? – cuestionó Genzo.

- Pues yo traigo esto – les dijo mostrando un juego de barajas – podemos jugar un rato a las cartas.

- Suena bien – dijo Sho - ¿qué les parece a ustedes?

- No es mala la idea – dijeron los otros dos.

- Pero que les parece si para hacerlo mas emocionante, apostamos algo – dijo el sueco.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió el alemán.

- Supongo que te refieres a dinero ¿no? – rió Sho comprendiendo a su compañero.

- Claro – respondió este con sonrisa maliciosa.

- De cuanto va a ser – preguntó Wakabayashi.

Los cuatro acordaron el monto por apuesta y comenzaron a jugar pokar; sin embargo, al poco rato de estar jugando, Genzo y Karl se quedaron sin dinero, literalmente fueron barridos por sus compañeros.

- Este fue mi último dólar – dijo Karl, lanzando a la mesa, las cartas que tenia en la mano - yo me retiro.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Genzo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿ya no quieren jugar? – les pregunto Levin quien recogía las ganancias de esa partida.

- Si, pero ya me quitaste todo lo que traía en la cartera – le dijo Genzo mostrando como ésta se encontraba vacía – ya perdí hasta el reloj, y a menos que te empeñe mis guantes no se con que voy a seguir jugando.

- Y yo para que quiero tus mugrosos guantes – le dijo Sho - ¿de verdad ya no tienen nada?

- No – dijo karl - y se me hace que ustedes dos son un par de tramposos, que casualidad que solo nosotros nos quedamos en quiebra.

- ¿Tramposo yo? – Les dijo Levin con cara de falsa inocencia - para nada, lo que pasa es que solo ustedes no tuvieron suerte.

- De todos modos, creo que esto ya se termino.

Levin y Sho querían seguir jugando, era demasiado divertido para ellos; por fin podían derrotar a Genzo Wakabayashi y a Karl Heinz Schneider, aunque esto fuera solo en las cartas, pero al fin de cuentas los derrotaban; así que se pusieron a pensar como podrían resolver su pequeño inconveniente; quizás lo mas fácil hubiera sido seguir jugando sin apostar pero a ellos no se les iluminó su cerebro con esa idea.

En cambio, a Levin se le vino una idea mucho más descabellada al mirar el frigobar de la recámara, entonces, el vio a Sho y con la mirada le enseño el aparato, este al momento tuvo la misma idea.

- No necesariamente - dijo Sho – si quieren seguir jugando, hay una opción.

- ¿Qué propones?

Sho se dirigió al frigobar, lo abrió y de allí tomo una botella de vodka.

- Quien pierda se toma un trago de este.

- ¿Éstas loco? – Protestó Genzo - si nos emborrachamos mañana no llegamos al entrenamiento.

- Entonces ni modo, vámonos – le dijo Levin a Sho – nos vemos mañana.

Ellos ya se iban pero Karl los detuvo.

- Esperen, hagámoslo así, solo el que gane no toma, así si nos va mal que sea a los cuatro, ¿qué les parece?

- Bien – dijeron los dos que ya se iban.

Luego miraron a Wakabayashi quien aun dudaba, aunque al final termino por ceder.

- Ok, hagámoslo así.

Levin y Sho sonrieron complacidos por poder continuar jugando, entonces, sacaron una botella para cada uno y continuaron su juego.

Para desgracia de Karl y Genzo, ellos continuaban con su mala racha, no ganaban ni una, por lo que a ellos siempre les tocaba beber y pronto se acabaron su respectiva botella.

Luego, continuaron con el resto del contenido que tenía el frigobar, para ese entonces, ambos jugadores ya estaban bastante alcoholizados, por lo que, cuando Sho propuso irse a descansar, ellos se negaron rotundamente alegando querer la revancha.

- Pero si ya no tenemos nada – les alegaba Sho - ustedes se acabaron todo lo que habia en ese frigobar.

- Si - agregó el sueco – ademas, creo que es mejor que ustedes dos se acuesten a dormir.

- Noooo – reprochó Schneider con un acento totalmente etílico - ¿Cómo crees?, aun es muy temprano para ir a dormir.

- Si, continuemos jugando – intervinó Wakabayashi en el mismo tono - o queeeeee ¿tienen miedo de que les gane?

- Siii aja - respondieron sarcásticos los otros dos y con cara de "Hello con tu hello" (D.R. Lily de Wakabayashi XDDD).

- ¿Entonces por que huyen?

- No huimos, solo que esto ya se termino.

- Así es, como todas esas botellas – dijo Sho mostrando varias botellas vacias en el suelo.

- Ese no es problema – dijo Genzo levantandose de su asiento y tambaléandose al caminar- Ahorita vengo.

- ¡No, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Levin trató de detenerlo.

- ¿Cómo que a donde?, vi que cerca de aquí hay una gasolinera ahí podemos comprar una botella.

- ¿Cómo crees?, en primera no podemos salir del hotel ¿recuerdas?

- Si, ¿y con qué dinero la vas a comprar? – dijo sarcástico Sho.

- ¡Mejor no ayudes! - le recriminó Levin a Sho con una mirada de las que matan - creo que ya bebieron demasiado.

- ¡Déjalo que vaya!– intervinó Karl, mientras trataba de levantarse – ¿Qué puede pasarle?, además yo si quiero seguirle.

Los otros dos se miraron preocupados, si bien ellos también habían estado tomando, se encontraban en un estado mucho menos embriagante que los otros dos. Sho quería irse a su habitación mientras pudiera sostenerse en pie, en cuanto a Levin le preocupaba el hecho de que esos dos no se levantarían hasta el atardecer del día siguiente. Pero Genzo era mucho más testarudo que ellos y viendo el apoyo que tenía por parte de Schneider, no dudo en salir en busca de más licor.

Tambaléandose en todo su camino Wakabayashi llegó a la dichosa gasolineria, la cual contaba con un minisuper de 24 hrs., al entrar en la tienda se dirigió directamente al área de vinos y licores.

El japonés estaba tan entretenido en escoger la mercancía que llevaría, que no se percataba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Muy cerca de él, una chica de larga cabellera castaña, buscaba en los pasillos la ubicación de las sodas, y al llegar al pasillo de los licores, observó que estas se encontraban justo donde estaba el jugador; la chica entonces camino hasta el lugar en donde tomaría su producto sin darle mayor importancia a la persona que se encontraba ahí, pero justo cuando se encontraba tomando su soda, Wakabayashi perdió el equilibrio y se balanceó hacia atrás golpeando a la chica en la cabeza y tirandola al suelo.

Él, al sentir que había chocado con algo se dio la vuelta y vio como la chica se encontraba en el suelo viendo estrellitas.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él en alemán y agachandose para verla a la cara.

- ¿?

- No te lastime ¿o si?

_- oO ¿qué me dijo? _– pensaba ella.

- Oye, en serio disculpa no te vi, pero dime ¿Cómo estas?

_- oO adio!! Ya me volvi loca, no entiendo nada._

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué no hablas? – Le dijo mientras pasaba su mano enfrente del rostro de la chica - ¿Éstas muda o que? – ahora este comenzaba a irritarse - ¿o es que eres demasiado arrogante para contestar? Ya te pedi disculpas, no tienes que ser tan grosera y no conteatar ¿qué quieres, que me arrodille?

Genzo en su estado etílico no se había percatado de que le estaba hablando a la chica en alemán y por más que le preguntara como se encontraba o le hiciera reclamos injustificados, la chica no respondería por el simple hecho de que no entendía ni pio, por su parte la chica creía que debido al golpe, ella se había quedado demasiado confundida como para entender.

- Diablos y ahora que hago contigo – se preguntó él.

_- Si, en definitiva, ya me dejaron loca, no entiendo nada de lo que este dice_ – continuaba diciendose ella.

- ¡Aquí estas! – de pronto, el japones oyó una voz muy familiar.

Genzo entonces se incorporó para ver de donde provenía ese sonido, al hacerlo miró como Karl se encontraba en el mostrador dialogando con el cajero.

- ¿No crees que ya te tardaste mucho? – El rubio le reclamaba al cajero - ¿Qué tanto tienes que hacer?, solo era que tomaras las botellas, las pagaras y regresaras, pero no, siempre tienes que hacerte el interesante, mira que por tu culpa Sho y Levin se aburrieron de esperar y ya se fueron.

- oO ¿? - el cajero solo veía confundido al alemán pensando que este estaba tan ebrio como para no saber ni siquiera con quien hablaba.

Wakabayashi, al ver al alemán, se olvido por un momento de la chica, la cual dejo ahí tirada en el suelo y fue al encuentro de su amigo.

- ¡Hey aquí estoy! – le dijo Genzo al momento de tomarlo por el hombro.

- ¿Qué? Ahhh aquí estas – le dijo Karl como si nada.

El cajero solo los veía con cara de ¬¬U, deseando que estos dos se desaparecieran de su negocio.

- ¿Piensan comprar algo? – les dijo más por obligación que por otra cosa.

- Ahh si, donde dejaste las cosas – le preguntó Schneider a Wakabayashi.

Fue en ese momento que Genzo recordó en donde habia estado, y nuevamente le vino a la mente la chica.

- ¡La muda! – dijo de pronto y al momento se dirigió al pasillo en donde se había encontrado.

- ¿Qué muda?, ¿de qué hablas? – se cuestionó Karl, siguiendo a su compañero.

Al llegar al pasillo, Genzo vio que este se encontraba vacío, por lo que se preguntó que habría sido de ella.

- ¿Y bien? – le dijo Schneider al llegar junto a él.

- No nada, olvidalo.

Genzo al principio se extraño de la pronta desaparición de la chica pero luego no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, el cajero quien los había seguido y ya se encontraba harto de esos dos decidio actuar de inmediato.

- ¡Bueno ya lárguense de una buena vez!

- Pero…

- Nada, ¡o se van o llamo a la policía!

Los jugadores, no quedandoles más remedio, tuvieron que salir de local y se dirigieron de regreso al hotel. Al llegar a su habitación, estos llegaron más borrachos de cómo habian salido, debido al aire fresco del mar, que les habia pegado en su paseo nocturno.

Al finalizar su interesante velada Levin y Sho solo habian alcanzado a beber menos de una cuarta parte de lo que los otros dos habia tomado; en cambio, estos habían terminado tan ebrios que no podian ni mantenerse de pie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la baticueva… ahh no perdón, en la casa de los Shanks. Los chicos se encontraban en la sala mirando a Lily mientras esta les comentaba lo que le habia sucedido.

La chica, que no era otra más que Lily, luego de su encuentro inesperado con cierto japonés de gorra roja, había salido algo confundida de la tienda, al verla así, Erika, quien la había estado esperando en el automóvil para ir a casa, no dudo ni un segundo en preguntarle que le había pasado.

Lily se subió entonces al automóvil y en el camino le contó a la castaña lo sucedido en el interior del local. Ahora, estaban en la sala de su casa y con un chichón en la cabeza; Erika estaba entonces poniendole una bolsa de hielo para refrescar el golpe, mientras le comentaban a los otros dos lo sucedido.

- Pero que se cree ese tipo – recriminaba Eli muy enojada - nomas por que es un gorila de casi 2 metros, ¿cree que puede golpear a la gente cuando quiera y ni siquiera pedir perdón?

- Y dime, ¿por lo menos lo viste bien? – Pregunto Leo – ¿si lo vuelves a ver lo reconocerias?

- ¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó Erika.

- ¿Cómo que para que?, ¡pues para darle su merecido!, no se puede tratar asi a una chica.

- Si, eso, golpéalo Leo, enseñale a respetar a Lily – alentaba Eli.

- La verdad, no se si lo reconocería, el golpe me dejo muy confundida – dijo finalmente la castaña.

Los hermanos, se lamentaron mucho por esto, pues ganas no les faltaban de darle su merecido al que consideraban un patán sin modales, pero Lily del Valle, pensaba muy diferente a ellos; la verdad era que ella, si lo habia alcanzado a ver, no muy bien pero al fin y al cabo si lo habia visto, la cuestion era que no le agradaba la idea de que Leo lo golpeara, aun cuando este la hubiera descontado, pues se le hacía un hombre muy actractivo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap****í****tulo 4.-**** Después de la tormenta¿viene la calma?**

Por la mañana, Karl y Genzo aun dormían cuando el teléfono de su habitación comenzó a sonar.

- Pero que demonios…. ¿a quién se le ocurre hablar tan temprano? – gruñó Karl que estaba aun dormido, luego, sacó un brazo de entre las cobijas y tomo el teléfono – ¿qué quieren?

- ¿Karl?… - se escuchó una voz familiar - ¿aun estan dormidos?

- Ahhh papá - le decía más dormido que despierto - ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntaba mientras bostezaba – ¿para que me hablas?

- ¿Cómo que para que te hablo?... ¡Karl, despiertate de una buena vez! – Le dijo algo irritado su padre - son las 7 de la mañana, todo el equipo ya esta listo para ir a entrenar y solo faltan ustedes dos.

- ¿quee¡Pakkkk! – el entrenador solo oyó un golpe seco por el telefono, Karl se habia caído de la cama.

- ¿Karl¿Qué paso¿Qué fue ese ruido¡Karl… contesta!

- Auggg… no fue nada – le respondió mientras se sobaba el golpe - ¿qué me decías?

- ¡Que se levanten!, ya todos los estan esperando¡los quiero aquí en 5 minutos¿entendiste?

- si, ya entendi ahora bajamos.

Karl colgó el teléfono, se levantó del suelo y despertó a genzo de un almohadazo.

- Por eso no me gustas de compañero – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama - ¿no me puedes despertar de una forma civilizada?

- No por que tenemos solo 4 minutos para bajar – le respondió este, mientras se volvía a sentar en su cama.

- ¿Y si no voy?… ¿y si dijo que estoy enfermo?

- Buena idea – Karl se acostó de nuevo y se volvió a cubrir con las sabanas – yo dire que tengo jaqueca.

En pocos segundos ambos estaban otra vez dormidos. Abajo, en la recepción, los minutos pasaban y ellos no aparecian, Levin y Sho no pudieron evitarlo y comenzaron a apostar.

- ¿Cuánto a que estos dos no bajan? – dijo Sho riendo por lo bajo.

- ¿Tu crees? – respondió Levin - yo digo que por lo menos Schneider si baja.

- Va¿de a cuánto es la apuesta?

- ¿Qué te parece 100 dolares¿va?

- Va.

Los demás jugadores que habian oído la conversación se unieron a la apuesta, todo esto pasaba a espaldas del entrenador, quien hablaba muy molesto con sus ayudantes pero cuando este se dio la vuelta; cachó a Levin con los billetes en las manos y a Sho tomando nota en una servilleta de quien apostaba a que bajaban y quien a que no.

- ¡Levin!… ¡Sho! – les gritó

Estos solo se quedaron inmóviles viendo al entrenador y con las manos llenas de evidencia.

- Ups… - fue lo único que se les ocurrio decir.

El resto del equipo, al ver la mirada furiosa de su coach, se hiceron los desentendidos y corrieron hacia afuera del hotel. Ellos estaban también por escapar pero el entrenador los agarró del cuello de la camisa justo antes de lograrlo.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?… ustedes dos me van a decir que esta pasando.

- ¿De qué habla entrenador? – Levin trataba de sonar convincente.

- Ustedes saben muy bien de lo que hablo.

- Noooo, para nada, no tenemos idea.

- Solo lo repetire una vez más¿Qué esta pasando?

- No pasa nada… - le dijo Sho – en serio.

- ¿Ah no¿Y que es esto? – les dijo mostrándoles el dinero que Levin tenia en la manos.

- ¿Esto¿Me creera que no se de donde salio?

- ¬¬ No, no te lo creo, y es más, estoy seguro que esto se relaciona con lo que les pasa a aquellos dos – le dijo señalando hacia arriba y refiriendose a los de la habitación - y también estoy seguro que ustedes dos saben que es lo que sucede.

- ¿Por qué cree que nosotros sabemos?

- ¡Déjense de juegos y díganmelo de una buena vez!

Ambos jugadores se miraron por algunos segundos, luego miraron a su entrenador que no aceptaría más cuentos y los miraba fijamente; asi que no quedándoles mas remedio, suspiraron pesadamente y tuvieron que decirle todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando Levin terminó su relato, vio como el entrenador estaba que los quería golpear o ahorcar de lo furioso que estaba; él muy prudentemente, prefirió no decir nada más y en cuanto pudó salio huyendo hacia el autobús que ya los esperaba, seguido por un Sho igual de prudente que él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En su habitacion, Karl y Genzo ya volvían a dormir profundamente, cuando se oyó que alguien golpeaba a la puerta. Esta persona tocó en varias ocasiones antes de que alguno de los dos se despertara.

- Schneider… tocan, ve a abrir – le dijo Genzo semidormido.

- No, ve tú a abrir, yo conteste hace rato – este le hablaba igual de somñoliento.

- Mmm no se vale, tú no tuviste que levantarte para contestar.

- Ni modo, te amuelas, ve tú.

Genzo se levantó quejándose y fue a abrir la puerta. Al ver que quien tocaba era un enfurecido entrenador, con cara de pocos amigos, él terminó por despertarse.

- Karl… aquí te buscan – le dijo sin despegar la vista de su coach.

- Deja de molestar quieres – él solo se tapaba con las sábanas y se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

- En serio, despierta y mira quien es.

- Dile que al rato lo veo.

- ¿Se puede saber por que ustedes dos no estan listos? – les gritó desesperado de la actitud de ambos.

Karl saltó de la cama al escuchar a su padre y despertó por completo.

- Papá… digo, entrenador…. – el joven alemán tenía una cara de espanto al ver ahí parado y con mal genio a su padre – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estamos esperandolos desde hace rato¿me quieren decir por que no han bajado? – continuaba gritando

- Este… - Genzo no sabía que decir y veía a Karl para pedir que interviniera.

- ¡Mis dos mejores jugadores poniendo el mal ejemplo!… - continuaba el entrenador – esto no me lo esperaba de ustedes… ¿qué les pasa?… ¿qué me respondes Wakabayashi? – Le dijo a este mirándolo duramente y esperando una explicación – ¿y tu Karl? – Le pregunta a él al no ver respuesta del otro – ¡eres el capitán del equipo!, sobre todo tú, eres quien debe dar el ejemplo… díganme¿qué les pasa?

- Papá… primero, por favor deja de gritar ¿quieres?…. – Karl le suplicaba - la cabeza me duele horriblemente.

- Y como no, ya me entere de todo… ¿Cómo se atrevieron a tomar mientras estan en concentración?

- Bien, lo aceptamos, nos equivocamos al seguir con el juego, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de cumplir con nuestro deber, además… aun no estabamos en concentración, recuerda que ayer nos diste la tarde libre.

- Karl por favor no seas cínico… - le dijo irritado.

- No le haga caso entrenador, esta crudo, denos 5 minutos y estamos listos para irnos – le dijo Genzo sentándose en la cama.

- No, no creo que aguanten el entrenamiento en estas condiciones y con el calor que hace; mejor quédense, yo me voy con el equipo – les dijo, pero cuando ya se iba se detuvó de pronto y se giro para verlos seriamente - pero ni se les ocurra salir de esta habitación, ya en la tarde continuaremos con esta charla.

- Ajá, si, adiós, nos vemos – le dijo Karl mientras se volvia a acostar.

Cuando el entrenador se fue, Genzo lo imitó y ambos regresaron a dormir mientras el equipo partía rumbo al estadio.

- Bien Levin, creo que yo gané – le dijo Sho cuando ya estaban en el autobús.

- Pues si, pero el entrenador me quitó todo el dinero, así que si lo quieres pues pídeselo a él.

- ¡No!… tú lo perdiste, tú pideselo.

- A mi que, si yo perdi de todos modos.

Ambos jugadores se quedaron mirando a su entrenador quien en ese momento se volteó a verlos con una mirada de fuego; los jugadores al ver la expresión de enojo en él comprendieron que era mejor no decir nada más del asunto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, Karl y Genzo se levantaron y decidieron unirse a la práctica. Cuando estuvieron en el lobby, se preguntaron como llegarían hasta allá.

- Bueno y ahora como nos vamos, no conocemos la ciudad – dijo Karl

- Fácil, en taxi – le dijo Genzo con cara de Hello?? - espera y pregunto.

Genzo se acercó a la recepcion y le preguntó al recepcionista como podían llegar hasta el estadio, este les dijo donde se encontraba y les consiguió el taxi para que los llevara.

Cuando el taxi llegó, ellos lo abordaron y le dijeron a donde llevarlos, el taxista era un anciano de unos 60 años de edad, quien los miraba detenidamente como queriendo conocerlos.

En el camino, ellos observaban la ciudad, pero Genzo de vez en cuando veia que el anciano no les quitaba la vista de encima y pensaba si no seria acaso un ladró, secuestrador, terrorista o algo por el estilo. Karl por su parte observaba que el partido tenía mucha publicidad.

- Estos si que gastan en mercadotecnia – le comentó a Genzo - hay mucha publicidad del partido por todos lados.

- Si, ya me di cuenta, eso quiere decir que el estadio estará a reventar.

- Claro, pero en contra de nosotros.

- Bueno, ya hemos jugado así antes – Genzo le respondía a Karl pero no le quitaba la mirada al anciano.

- ¡Oígan!, disculpen¿a poco ustedes van a jugar en ese partido? – se animó por fin a hablar el anciano.

- Si, por que – dijo Genzo a la defensiva.

- Bueno, solo quiero decirles que aún cuando muchos esten en su contra, también habrá algunos que esten apoyándolos, yo soy uno de ellos.

- No me diga que es fanático del equipo – le dijo Schneider sorprendido.

- Claro que si desde hace muchos años, desde que se subieron al auto los reconocí de inmediato, pero quería asegurarme que efectivamente eran ustedes antes de hablar, ahora que estoy seguro quiero decirles que yo los apoyo y voy a ir al partido.

Genzo se sintió más tránquilo al saber que no era nada de lo que habia pensado sino un aficionado más, ellos llegaron al estadio y se despidieron del anciano, el cual luego de un rato de platica, les había causado mucha gracia, él les pidio un autógrafo el cual le firmaron dedicado especialmente para él.

- Jajaja nunca creí encontrar un fanático en esta parte del mundo – le dijo Genzo a Karl luego de que el taxi se habia ido.

- Pues ya ves que fans los hay en todo el mundo.

Al entrar al estadio, Genzo quedó asombrado de las condiciones en que se encontraba este, si bien, el Alianza Arena era uno de los mejores estadios en todo el mundo, este no tenia nada que pedirle.

- No crei que estuviera asi.

- Te dije que estaba en excelentes condiciones.

Ellos se dirigieron entonces a la cancha, pero ya no encontraron a su equipo.

- ¡Demonios!, ya se fueron, mi padre nos va a matar por salir del hotel.

- Y si le decimos que vinimos a entrenar.

- Si tu y te lo va a creer.

- Pues a lo mejor y no.

Los jugadores estan en su dimela cuando escucharon que alguien les hablaba a sus espaldas.

- Disculpen, pero el lugar esta cerrado y no pueden estar aquí – les dijo un joven que se acercaba a ellos.

- Ahhh es que buscabamos a nuestro equipo – le dijo el rubio al joven que les hablaba.

- ¿Ustedes son del equipo alemán?

- Si, yo soy Karl- Heinz Schneider y el es Genzo Wakabayashi.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Leo Shanks y trabajo aquí – les dijo estrechándole las manos a los jugadores.

- Mucho gusto Leo, pero dinos ¿hace mucho que se fue el equipo?

- ¡No!, hace como 10 minutos, pero, como que es un poco tarde para llegar ¿no?

- Es que no pudimos entrenar en la mañana y queriamos hacerlo ahora.

- Ahh ya veo, pues si quieren entrenar adelante.

- ¿Y no te pondremos en problemas?

- No, estoy solo, además tengo que recoger todo lo que su equipo dejo antes de regar el césped, así que tienen tiempo de sobra mientras termino.

Leo se disponia a retirarse cuando lo detuvieron los jugadores.

- ¡Oye! Espera, dime ¿te gusta el soccer? – le preguntó Genzo.

- Por supuesto, mi madre es mexicana y nos enseñó a disfrutar este deporte.

- ¿Que te parece si juegas un rato con nosotros? y después te ayudamos a lo que tengas que hacer, así tu terminas antes y nos ayudas un poco a nosotros – le ofreció Karl quién habia comprendido lo que pensaba Genzo.

- Si, así habrá dos personas que tiren a la portería.

- Por mi encantado.

Así el alemán, el japonés y el franco-mexicano, comenzaron a jugar juntos; Leo no lo hacía nada mal y en más de una vez puso en problemas a Karl para que este le quitara el balón; en cuanto a sus tiros, aun cuando no eran muy potentes si tenían técnica y lograron poner en aprietos a Genzo en algunas ocasiones.

Los jóvenes estuvieron muy entretenidos jugando hasta que anocheció, fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora.

- Demonios, ya viste la hora que es, tu padre nos va a matar.

- ¡Diablos! se nos fue el tiempo sin darnos cuenta.

- Creo que es mejor que se retiren a su hotel – le dijo Leo en ese momento - no quisiera causarles problemas.

- No como crees, prometimos ayudarte al recoger todo y eso haremos ¿no es asi wakabayashi?

- Asi es, una promesa es una promesa.

- ¿Pero no les dirán nada de que lleguen tarde?

- De todos modos ya estamos metidos en problemas, así que no creo que puedas causarnos más de los que ya tenemos – dijo Karl encongiendose de hombros - seguramente mi padre nos estará esperando furioso, asi que, que más da que nos espere un rato más.

- Pues como gusten.

Asi ellos en lugar de regresar al hotel cumplieron con su promesa y lo ayudaron con sus deberes.

Esa tarde Karl y Genzo se hicieron muy buenos amigos de Leo y el les prometio que en cuanto pudieran salir de su concentración, los llevaría a conocer los mejores lugares de la ciudad.


End file.
